Currently, palletizing modified bitumen finished product rolls incorporates an end effecter probe and clamp assembly mounted to an arm on a gantry robot. The robot inserts a probe into a vertically standing modified bitumen finished product roll. The assembly squeezes the roll between the clamp located on the outside of the roll and the inserted probe permitting the roll to be picked up and transferred to a pallet. The squeezing action forces sand on the back of the sheet to be pressed deeply into the asphalt causing it to bleed onto the front or granule side of the sheet where the back surface contacts the front in a wound roll.